Sumatra-Tiger
Der Sumatra-Tiger (Panthera tigris sumatrae) ist die kleinste noch lebende Unterart (Subspezies) des Tigers, die ausschließlich auf der indonesischen Insel Sumatra vorkommt. Wie die bereits ausgestorbenen Unterarten des Bali- (Panthera tigris balica) und Java-Tigers (Panthera tigris sondaica) zählt der Sumatra-Tiger zu den sogenannten Inselunterarten und ist die einzige noch lebende Großkatze der Sundainseln. Er gehört zu den seltensten Tigerunterarten und wird von der IUCN (International Union for Conservation of Nature and Natural Resources) als „vom Aussterben bedroht“ (Critically Endangered) gelistet. Merkmale DNA-Analysen ergaben, dass der Sumatra-Tiger genetisch stark von allen heute noch lebenden Unterarten abweicht und somit der Gruppe dieser festlandbewohnenden Tigerunterarten taxonomisch gegenüber steht. Dieses Ergebnis stimmt mit der Annahme überein, dass der Sumatra-Tiger am Übergang vom Pleistozän zum Holozän vor etwa 12.000 bis 6.000 Jahren auf Sumatra isoliert wurde, als der Meeresspiegel mit der Wiedererwärmung nach der letzten Eiszeit anstieg . Körperbau Er ist die kleinste noch lebende Unterart des Tigers. Die größte ist der Sibirische Tiger (Panthera tigris altaica). Das Sumatra-Tigermännchen hat eine Gesamtlänge (inklusive Schwanz) von 240 cm bis 250 cm und ein Gewicht von 100 – 140 kg. Die Gesamtkörperlänge der Tigerweibchen liegt zwischen 215 cm und 230 cm und ihr Körpergewicht beträgt 75 – 90 kg.Vratislav Mazák: Der Tiger. Pathera tigris. S. 168 Die Schulterhöhe beträgt ca. 60 cm, wohingegen der Sibirische Tiger bis zu 110 cm Schulterhöhe erreicht. In der Schädelform unterscheidet sich der Sumatra-Tiger von den insularen Unterarten des Bali- und Javatigers hinsichtlich der Occipitalregion (Hinterhaupt) und der Nasalknochen eindeutig. In seiner Breite ähnelt das Hinterhaupt des Sumatra-Tigers dem der Festlandunterarten. Die Nasalknochen sind im Vergleich zum Bali- und Java-Tiger viel kürzer und breiter. Allgemeines Merkmal mit den insularen Unterarten ist hingegen der sagittale Knochenkamm, der weniger entwickelt ist als bei kontinentalen Unterarten.Vratislav Mazák: Der Tiger. Pathera tigris. S. 165 Fell thumb|Sumatra-Tiger Wie die anderen insularen und südlichen Unterarten hat der Sumatra-Tiger eine sehr kräftige Fellgrundfarbe, von einem sehr dunklen Orange bis hin zu rötlich-dunkelockerfarben. Die helle Färbung des Sumatra-Tigers an Bauch oder den Beininnenseiten ist nie rein weiß wie beispielsweise beim Königstiger, sondern eher cremefarben. Der sehr dunkle Gesamteindruck des Felles wird durch die Streifen noch verstärkt, die tiefschwarz, sehr breit und zum Teil verdoppelt oder sogar verdreifacht sind. Die Streifenzeichnung geht zum Ende der Zeichnung teilweise in Flecke über, wie bei allen südlichen ArtenVratislav Mazák: Panthera tigris. In: Mammalian Species. Nr. 152, S. 1-8.. Die Zeichnung ist auch an den Vorbeinen stark ausgeprägt. Im Vergleich hierzu haben die Festlandunterarten an den Vorderbeinen eher selten ein oder zwei Querstreifen, während diese beim Sumatra-Tiger regelmäßig sind. Im Vergleich zu anderen Unterarten des Tigers weist der Sumatra-Tiger an der Innen- und Hinterseite der Vorderbeine ausdrucksvollere und dichtere Streifen auf. Die Anzahl der Schwanzringe beträgt acht bis zehn, wobei diese meist verdoppelt sind. Die Schwanzwurzel hat eine verlängerte Zeichnung und besteht aus zwei bis drei unregelmäßigen Streifen oder Ringen.Vratislav Mazák: Der Tiger. Pathera tigris. S. 165 Das Haar des Sumatra-Tigers hat eine Länge von 10 bis 15 mm, wobei bei den Tigermännchen oft eine Mähne angedeutet ist. Die Länge der Nackenhaare liegt zwischen 110 und 130 mm, und auch das Fell auf der Brust ist vergleichsweise länger als am übrigen Körper. Der Backenbart, dessen Haarlänge 80 bis 120 mm betragen kann, ist bei dieser Unterart besonders ausgeprägt und unterstreicht damit den mähnenartigen Gesamteindruck des Tieres. Der Fellwechsel erfolgt zweimal pro Jahr. Besonderheiten Wie der Jaguar und alle Tigerunterarten ist der Sumatra-Tiger nicht wasserscheu und ein guter Schwimmer. Die Besonderheit dieser Subspezies ist, dass sie über Schwimmhäute zwischen den Zehen verfügt.WWF: [http://wwf-arten.wwf.de/media/279/HG_Sumatra-Tiger_Dez2009.pdf Hintergrundinformation: Sumatra-Tiger] (PDF; 158 kB) Dezember 2009 Verbreitung miniatur|Verbreitungsgebiet Der Sumatra-Tiger ist endemisch, das heißt, er lebt nur auf der indonesischen Insel Sumatra und ist somit die am südlichsten vorkommende, noch lebende, kleinste Unterart des Tigers. Die Torfmoor-, Tiefland- und Hochlandregenwälder der sechstgrößten Insel der Welt sind der natürliche Lebensraum dieser Großkatze. Er war einst auf der gesamten Insel verbreitet. Heute findet er eine wichtige Zuflucht im Nationalpark Barisan Selatan, einer Welterbestätte an der Südspitze der Insel. Über die Vorkommen im Gunung-Leuser-Nationalpark im Norden Sumatras liegen keine aktuellen Informationen vor. Im indonesischen Nationalpark Bukit Tigapuluh wurden Aufnahmen von 12 Sumatra-Tigern gemacht, die der WWF (World Wildlife Fund) am 9. Mai 2011 veröffentlichte. Lebensweise thumb|200px|Sumatra-Tiger beim [[Flehmen]] Ernährung Aufgrund des insularen und somit begrenzten Lebensraumes zählen ausschließlich auf der Insel heimische Tierarten, wie Groß- und Kleintiersäugearten (Huftiere) zum Beutespektrum des Sumatra-Tigers, seltener Wasservögel oder Reptilien. Fortpflanzung und Lebensdauer Die Trächtigkeitszeit beträgt beim Sumatra-Tiger maximal 100 Tage, womit er leicht unter der bei anderen Subspezies beobachteten Durchschnittsträchtigkeit von ca. 105 Tagen liegt. Die Ursache ist sein kleinerer Körperbau. Die Lebensdauer in freier Wildbahn beträgt wie bei anderen Unterarten ebenfalls bis zu 15 Jahre, während der Sumatra-Tiger in Gefangenschaft durchaus über 20 Jahre alt werden kann. Bedrohung und Schutz Um 1940 war Sumatra bereits der drittgrößte Kautschuklieferant weltweit. Der Sumatra-Tiger war erst nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg massiv gefährdet. Nach 1945 wurde nicht nur der Lebensraum des Tigers in zunehmenden Maße zugunsten von Landwirtschaft wie beispielsweise Palmölplantagen für den Welthandel erschlossen. Auch der Handel mit Tigerteilen für die traditionelle asiatische Medizin nahm zusätzlich zum Bejagen der Großkatze wegen ihres Felles erheblich zu.Peter Matthiessen: Tiger im Schnee. Ein Plädoyer für den sibirischen Tiger. S. 86-87. Wie für alle Unterarten des Tigers stellen andauernder Lebensraumverlust durch den Menschen, Wilderei und Dezimierung der Beutetiere die größte Bedrohung für diese Tierart dar. Laut WWF sind die Tiger gefährdet, da „... die Papier- und Zellstoffindustrie darauf dränge, dass sie vom indonesischen Staat die Erlaubnis zur Rodung erhält.“ Gab es in den 1970er Jahren noch etwa 1000 wildlebende Sumatra-Tiger, so waren es 1996 nach Angaben der IUCN nur noch 250 erwachsene Tiere mit abnehmender Tendenz. Laut IUCN (2009) wurden von 1998 bis 2002 jährlich mindestens 51 Tiere getötet, davon 76 % vorwiegend für den Handel. WWF-Arten-Portrait: [http://wwf-arten.wwf.de/media/279/HG_Sumatra-Tiger_Dez2009.pdf Sumatra-Tiger - Bedrohungskatoren] (PDF; 158 kB) Ungefähr 200 weitere leben in Zoologischen Gärten, davon ca. 100 in Europa. Zoo Heidelberg: [http://www.zoo-heidelberg.de/asim-ist-da-junger-sumatra-tiger-im-zoo-heidelberg-eingetroffen Asim ist da: Junger Sumatra-Tiger im Zoo Heidelberg eingetroffen]Der Sumatra-Tiger gilt daher als „vom Aussterben bedroht“. Laut Bestandsschätzungen des WWF liegt die Anzahl der Sumatra-Tiger bei 400, die jedoch aufgrund der Zersplitterung und Begrenzung der Reviere, beziehungsweise zugewiesenen Territorien, in genetisch isolierten Populationen leben. Die Jagd auf den Sumatra-Tiger ist nach indonesischem Recht verboten. Das Washingtoner Washingtoner Artenschutzübereinkommen (CITES - Convention on International Trade in Endangered Species of Wild Fauna and Flora) untersagt in Anhang I den internationalen kommerziellen Handel mit Tigerprodukten. Der Sumatra-Tiger ist aufgrund seiner vor der Ausrottung stehenden Art ein Tier des Europäischen Erhaltungszuchtprogrammes (EEP) Wilhelma: [http://www.wilhelma.de/nc/de/tiere-und-pflanzen/tiere/raubtiere/sumatra-tiger.html Sumatra-Tiger], das ein internationales, zoo-übergreifendes Projekt zur Erhaltung vom Aussterben bedrohter Tierarten ist. Tiger und Mensch auf Sumatra „In Indonesien glaubten Muslime, Allah habe den Tiger mit der Macht ausgestattet, die Gläubigen zu schützen und jeden zu bestrafen, der die Gesetze des Islam zu übertreten wage.“ Der Tiger wurde als Geist gefürchtet und ein frommer Muslim konnte auf einem Tiger reiten, wie ein daoistischer Weiser. Peter Matthiessen: Tiger im Schnee. Ein Plädoyer für den sibirischen Tiger. S. 87 Alte Sitten und Gebräuche gehören jedoch zunehmend der Vergangenheit an, so dass der Tiger aufgrund der weltweit wirtschaftlichen Entwicklung unabhängig vom Glauben und Traditionen auch hier massiv bejagt wird.Peter Matthiessen: Tiger im Schnee. Ein Plädoyer für den sibirischen Tiger. S. 88 Seit der Dezimierung der Lebensräume der Großkatze und deren Beutetiere, häufen sich auch die oftmals tödlichen Angriffe auf Menschen.Peter Matthiessen: Tiger im Schnee. Ein Plädoyer für den sibirischen Tiger. S. 90 Jedoch nicht in dem Maße, wie sie von Tigern aus den Sundarbans in Indien berichtet werden. Literatur * Peter Matthiessen: Tiger im Schnee. Ein Plädoyer für den sibirischen Tiger. National Geographic, Goldmann, München 2000, ISBN 978-3-492-40201-9, S. 86-92. * Vratislav Mazák: Der Tiger. Panthera tigris. Nachdruck der 3. Auflage von 1983. Westarp Wissenschaften Hohenwarsleben, 2004 ISBN 3-89432-759-6, S. 164-168. * Ronald M. Nowak: Walker's Mammals of the World. Johns Hopkins University Press, 1999 ISBN 0-8018-5789-9. Weblinks * WWF: [http://wwf-arten.wwf.de/detail.php?id=279 WWF Arten Lexikon: Sumatra-Tiger] Einzelnachweise